Wherever You Are
by boughtthedream
Summary: For Jade New York would be the land of opportunities. For Beck it was where he would meet the woman he was to marry out of duty. Neither planned to meet each other, but they do. And their worlds are changed forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or the song Moonlight Bay which came out in 1912.

**AN:** I watched titanic last night then Britt and I started texting about a Bade titanic fic. She's doing me a favor so I really do owe her this. The story will be four chapters at most and won't be like the movie besides the eventual sinking of the ship. Hope everyone enjoys this especially you Britt.

* * *

**Wherever You Are**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

April 9, 1912

Jade West stared emotionlessly at the crowd in front of her. Every night it was the same. She'd sing her heart out in this dirty little bar only for men to throw drinks at her and call her whore. Still she needed the money. A year ago an American had visited. She told Jade of a place in New York filled with stages. She told her how people would pay fortunes to see people sing and life was good for those singers. Since that night New York had been Jade's goal. She needed to be somewhere different. Somewhere where she would be respected and no one would ever think of her lowly. So she kept on singing through the lewd comments and gestures.

Tonight was different though. After she got through five songs she walked off stage ready to head home. As she slipped down the aisles men would grope and grab at her. She had learned right at the beginning that fighting back would mean losing her job. As she almost reached the door, her destination, she was blocked off by a man.

He looked different from all the other men in here. He didn't wear rags or clothes soiled with dirt. Instead he wore a suit and his hair was neatly slicked back.

"Mam have you heard of the Titanic?" He asked. Of course she had. It was all anyone could talk about. Every newspaper claimed it was the largest cruiser to date. It was also said to be unsinkable. Best of all it was heading to New York.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" She spoke politely. Hoping he would move if she made a bit of small talk.

"I'm from the C.W. & F.N. Black agency and we're responsible for providing music for the Titanic. We already have an orchestra but we're in need of a singer. It won't pay much but it's better than this."

Jade's heart began to speed up. It couldn't be this easy. Someone was offering her a spot on the legendary Titanic and she wouldn't have to spend a moment more in this dirty bar she hated.

The man must've taken her silence as a rejection because he began to ramble on about knowing it's so last minute but them being desperate. She decided to put his worry at rest.

"When do I leave?"

/

April 10, 1912

Beck Oliver boarded the atrocity they called a ship. It was impressive no doubt. But no matter how impressive it was he knew it only served on purpose, to carry him over to New York where his future wife would be waiting. A woman he had never met before and wanted nothing to do with. But the marriage wasn't about him. It was a business merge and he was expected to make this sacrifice for his family.

He should be grateful and he knew it. He had never had to work for much in his life. He never went a day without a meal and everything he asked for he received. But there was something about how unhappy everyone around him seemed to be that bothered him. Young girls were made to marry older men to help support their family. Men seemed to hire women to sleep with outside of marriage. Yes they all had everything they could ever want but none of them seemed to have anything they needed.

Call him a dreamer or a romantic but he wanted to be different. He wanted to fall in love, but that was out of the picture. In just a few days he would be proposing to a woman he had never met and living the life of a business man in New York.

He needed a drink.

/

She was to be staying on the second class level of the ship. She'd sing three songs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner as well as midnight for those late night drinkers in the first class dining hall. She'd been given a few simple gowns to wear and introduced to her accompanist, a man who went by the name Andre Harris. While she held no prejudice she was surprised a man of his kind was allowed in the first class.

"So why New York?" She asked him shortly after their introduction.

"More opportunities. I want to write and perform my own songs. Is that why you're here too? So you can perform." She nodded. They talked for a few more minutes before they were both instructed to head up to the dining hall to begin their shift.

As she stood on the small stage and looked out at all the passengers she felt sudden confidence. None of them would be throwing things at her or cat calling her. Instead they all seemed to be interested in what she was going to do.

Beside her Andre began to play notes on the piano and she opened her mouth to sing.

/

Just like he promised himself Beck went up to the dining hall for a drink. He meant to have a cup of whiskey before dragging himself off to bed but he ran into his old friend Robbie and his wife Cat on his way up. They had insisted he joined them for dinner and they idly chatted over a three course meal. Robbie was just explaining his puppet business when a sultry voice drifted through the room.

Beck turned his attention to the woman on stage singing. She was more beautiful than any women he had ever seen. She had on a red gown and her dark hair was pinned back on one side as the rest fell down in curls on her shoulder. He began to let her words wash over him.

_We were sailing along on Moonlight Bay  
We could hear the voices ringing  
They seemed to say  
"You have stolen her heart"  
"Now don't go 'way"  
As we sang love's old sweet song on Moonlight Bay_

And for the rest of the night he could barely keep up conversation. He was too enticed by the stellar woman whose words seem to have a hold on his heart. And if there was one thing he knew it was that before he stepped one foot off this ship he'd have to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious

**AN:** This may have typos I haven't read through it properly and I don't have time to as of now. Today in the anniversary of the Titanic sinking and it took over a thousand people with it due to insufficient life boat numbers. Anyway hope this chapter is okay. The next one will be the big one. Hope you're happy with this Britt.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tonight she chose to sing more upbeat songs. Songs that had her swaying to the music. Once again she enjoyed the audience as they clapped after every song and some even asked for encores. It wasn't until she was singing her final songs did her eyes land on him.

He had tan skin and hair longer than the average first class man. He was handsome. More handsome than any guy she had seen around in all her life.

As blue eyes met brown she was shocked to see the depth in them. She was used to men looking at her. Most looked at her as if she was a piece of meat to be preyed on, most never looked her in the eyes. They stared at her legs or watch as her hips swayed with the music. The look this man was giving her was entirely different. He looked at her as though he saw everything that she was. Like he was trying to find a deeper meaning in her eyes. And although his intenseness frightened her she felt as if she couldn't look away. Because maybe if she stared into his eyes she could find answers too.

/

He could see her sitting a few tables away. Her back was turn towards him so she couldn't see his stare. He fumbled around with his napkin for a while. He felt as if they had connected while she was up there singing. But would it be fair to pursue her? Especially knowing that he was already promised to another. But he could still be her friend. He certainly didn't want to be her friend. He wanted to be something more. He wanted to know if she was what he needed. But he knew reality and he knew how much he couldn't do more than be her friend.

Slowly but steadily, he rose from his table, and began the walk towards her. It felt as if he were walking miles instead of the few feet she actually was away from him. Once he directly behind her and loudly cleared his throat to catch her attention. And it worked. Her head swung around and her eyes met his. And then she smiled. _Actually smiled_. And he knew it right then. That he should turn around and leave. That he couldn't allow himself to be close to her. That he couldn't string them both along since he knew how this story would end.

But at the same time he couldn't because her smile did things to him. Her smile made him forget about common sense and so despite everything he should've done he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mind if I sit with you? I noticed you were sitting alone and so am I and I thought maybe you would prefer some company." She simply nodded and before he could even process what was happening his legs carried him to the other side of the table where an empty chair sat.

"I'm Beck Oliver." He said extending his hand across the table. She didn't offer her name and she didn't raise her hand to shake his. Instead she kept smiling before asking him the last thing he would expect.

"You want to take a walk around the deck? I heard it's beautiful."

/

She wanted to make him work a bit before introducing herself. After finishing her songs she sat at a nearby table of his. She knew he was staring. She could feel it. But she wanted him to come to her. And he did.

His name was Beck. She liked it. She was expected to give him her name and shake his hand but she didn't. Jade knew from past experiences that men easily came to her, but few every stayed if they didn't receive what they seek from her. She wanted to make sure he wasn't the same.

"You want to take a walk around the deck? I heard it's beautiful." Without waiting for an answer she got up and walked towards the stairs. He had caught up with her by the time she climbed the first step. Ever the gentlemen he offered his arm, for her to hold on to. And she did. After walking through a few halls they were able to take a lift to the deck.

"The water is beautiful. I can't help but feel so small compared to the ocean." She stated as they leaned against a nearby rail. She looked up to find him looking at her. A small smile on his face.

"What?" She asked suddenly grinning herself, but he just shook his head.

From there they talked about their lives. He came from a long line of business men and he enjoyed the theatre in his spare time. She reluctantly told him about how she worked hard just to get by. That she only had a handful of possessions she could call her own. She felt as if they came from two different worlds.

"So why are you going to New York?" She told him about her dreams of making it big and surprisingly he encouraged her.

"With talents like yours I'm sure your name will be in lights in no time."

"Thank you." And at once her heart went out to him. He was the first person to truly believe in her. "Why are you heading to New York?" She asked in return.

For a moment he stiffened before saying he was just heading there for business. They continued to talk and once it was dinner time they both headed back to the dining hall.

"Will you be singing tonight?" He asked stopping right outside the door. She nodded. "Then dedicate one of your songs to me." He said with a conceited smile. But she knew she couldn't deny him.

"Yes."

And then he tucked a piece of her hair back before swooping down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Make sure it's a love song."

And then he was gone.


End file.
